FRLG021: Give It Your Best, Blastoise
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 25. Synopsis Giovanni's ally, Carr, rebels and gets hit by Deoxys and left out of Giovanni's plans. However, Red and Green work together, along with Blue, to free Mewtwo and defeat the Deoxys' clones. Chapter Plot Giovanni orders going to Virdian City. Carr sneaks around and calls Sird, showing the handkerchief, wondering whom does it belong to. Sird is silent, so Carr shows her it belongs to the boy in the photo, Giovanni's son. Sird does not see anything wrong with trying to find the boss' son. Carr thinks it very wrong, since he promised the Three Beasts will be the next leaders of Team Rocket, and now they are just "tools" to search for his son. Carr becomes furious and sends Forretress, but Deoxys extends its tentacles and hits Carr, knocking him onto the ground. Giovanni is amazed how much Deoxys is loyal to him. Sird throws Carr into the storage room and locks him; Orm promises to stay loyal, as he has no interest for power, but to re-unite the boss with his family. As Blue and Red continue fighting the Deoxys' clones, Blue is told Red is able to sense Deoxys coming and it is not in the room. Blue decides to utilize the strategy he was thinking of and asks Mewtwo to trust him. Mewtwo starts speaking to Blue, starting to trust him. Blue asks Mewtwo not to move until Blue sends a signal, while Red swaps his Venusaur for Blue's Charizard. Blue reminds Red he couldn't heal the Pokémon after the encounter with Deoxys, meaning Saur is the weakest in the strategy, but to free Mewtwo, all Pokémon have to fire the attack on the same power level. Blue orders Red to command Blast Burn, while Blue will have Saur use Frenzy Plant. Mewtwo notices and comments "FireRed and LeafGreen", seeing the two Pokémon swapped places with their trainers. Blue asks Green to come up, but Green is stuck. Blue orders Green to use Hydro Cannon to blast through the ceiling using Hydro Cannon. Green has Blasty do so and Red and Blue have Charizard and Saur use Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant on the roof. The system, "R", thinks they are wasting time and energy to break through the roof. Blue orders Red to reduce Charizard's power and Green to increase Blasty's power. Blasty does so, but starts losing footing. Green's Pokémon come to support Blasty, pushing him. Oak doubts Green's Pokémon are strong enough to support Blasty, but Green admits having the Pokédex back, she knows her skill as a Pokédex owner. Snubbull evolves into a Granbull, while Green uses the evolutionary stones to evolve Nidorina into Nidoqueen and Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff. Blasty, Granbull and Nidoqueen push Blasty, causing Hydro Cannon to be on the same level as Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn. The attack collide, so Mewtwo jumps into the center and takes the hit of the attacks. R taunts Mewtwo, thinking it was badly wounded by now, but Mewtwo appears out of the tower, without the armor, shocking R. Mewtwo lets the system figure out the answer before Mewtwo slashes the tower into two pieces. Before disabling itself, R realizes the attacks collided and destroyed the armor. Red cheers, as Mewtwo is freed, but notices he, Charizard and Mewtwo are the only ones outside the tower. The water spouts out of the tower and Red receives the new Pokédex. Mewtwo asks Red not to forget these sacrifices, as they must continue to pursue Giovanni and Deoxys. Debuts Pokémon *Green's Granbull *Green's Nidoqueen *Green's Wigglytuff Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 25 chapters